


Water and Waves

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Community: areyougame, F/M, Skinny Dipping, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Isabela take a break on the Wounded Coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Fenris/Isabela: good time - it's nice to see you relax for a change". Although I really like this pairing, I haven't written much for it, so I was happy to see this prompt come along. More fluffy and PWP-y than I usually write, but if you can't write fluff or PWP for this prompt, when can you write it? :)

Isabela had been at Fenris's door at daybreak, carrying a message from Hawke -- "Meet me on the Wounded Coast at noon" -- and they had left together, walking in drowsy dawn silence until they started to climb the stairs out of the city. Fenris faced into the sun and blinked the last of the sleep out of his eyes before turning to Isabela, who stood next to him, stretching her arms over her head.

"You're positive you don't know what this is about?"

"I read the entire contents of the note to you, and then let you read it for yourself." Isabela shrugged. "So you know what I know." 

"Mmm." Fenris pulled the note out of his pouch and looked over it again, the simple words easy enough for him to decipher, thanks to the lessons Varric had been giving him. "It's not like Hawke to rush out of the city like this: before sunrise, without reinforcements."

"Maybe he was looking for some alone time with Anders." Isabela waggled her eyebrows, and Fenris rolled his eyes; she chuckled at him. "Well, could you blame him? It's going to be a beautiful day for a walk."

"I cannot argue with that." Fenris paused on the stone stairwell that led out of the city, turned around to look back at the view. "Is that why you came to fetch me so early?"

"Maybe." Isabela tossed him a grin, then reached across the gap between them and hooked her pinky finger through his, drawing him closer. "You should relax more often," she said, leaning toward his ear and lowering his voice. Her breath tickled the side of his neck, and Fenris stood perfectly still as shivers ran down his spine. "It looks good on you."

He turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "Does it, then?" He turned his hand in hers, lacing his fingers through hers to press their palms together. Her hand was warm, and so was her smile, warm and quick and bright. "So tell me. How does one relax while out for a walk on the Wounded Coast?"

"Oh, so many possibilities." She twitched her free hand in a lazy circle. "We could take the long way up the side of the bluffs and get a better look at the view. We could wander into that field over there, pick some flowers, take a nap on the grass. We could go swimming!" She bounced up on her toes and poked him in the chest, grinning widely. "There's a little beach just down the hill from here. Very secluded. And I'm sure the water's warm enough by now." When he didn't react, she backed away, her smile fading. "You do know how to swim, I hope?" 

Fenris shrugged. "Passably well. It's been years, however. And I haven't brought any spare clothes."

Isabela chuckled, her eyes twinkling. "Who needs spare clothes? Naked is the only way to swim." She touched their noses together. "Oh, please say yes! It's been far too long since I took a dip in the sea."

He couldn't deny her, not when the request was so appealing to him as well. "All right, as long as we don't take too long."

She planted a quick kiss on his lips. "Excellent. There's a path to the inlet just a little further along. Follow me." She turned and jumped out ahead, pulling him forward by the hand, and Fenris jogged after her. 

It was, indeed, a lovely early summer day, perfect for a walk by the sea -- clear blue skies overhead with just a few wisps of cloud, a gentle breeze caressing his back. He even thought he heard some birds chirping in the distance. Like a moment from a play, or one of those ridiculous novels Varric kept trying to make him read. Normally, Fenris preferred true stories: history, books on military tactics. But just for once, he didn't mind imagining himself a character in an idyllic tale.

He caught up to Isabela and fell into step beside her, their hands still loosely joined. This easy familiarity with a lover was unlike anything he had ever known. A part of him felt strange about allowing himself to take simple pleasure in her touch and her company. And yet it seemed so natural that it couldn't bother him too much. He glanced sideways at her, took in her eager expression as they walked forward, and wondered if she would understand if he tried to explain. 

"Down here," she said, tugging his hand as she turned onto a trail that twisted down the side of the cliff. Once again, he followed, letting go of her hand so they could walk single file. The trail was dusty, narrow, and little-used from the looks of it; Fenris had to watch closely to avoid stepping on sharp rocks or tripping on root overgrowth. Isabela, on the other hand, descended quickly, as though she could have navigated blindfolded. 

Fenris cleared his throat, and she glanced over her shoulder without stopping. "Come here often?"

"Every once in a while, when the weather's nice enough." She paused to look out over the waves. "I like being able to stay in touch with the sea. It's just a little further, around that bend."

They rounded the aforementioned corner, and then the trail trended more steeply downward, the dirt blending with sand from the small rocky beach at the cliff base. Fenris slid the last few steps down the trail, skidding to a stop on the white sand. There he paused and looked around, taking in the cove, the rocky wall behind them, two seagulls floating overhead. "Lovely," he said. "How did you find it?"

Isabela began unlacing her bodice. "I came out here on my own a few times, exploring. Looking for caves, treasure, whatever might be around." The bodice opened and fell to the ground. "Kirkwall is all right, but sometimes my feet get itchy to see more. And that harbor is certainly nothing like the sea. Wandering the Wounded Coast is a poor substitute for hitting the open seas in a ship, but..." Sitting down on a boulder, she started pulling off her boots. "It's better than not seeing the ocean at all."

Fenris had been undoing the straps of his armor while she spoke, and he set all the pieces aside, piling them neatly at the base of the cliff. Isabela stood up, dressed only in her shift, and rested her hands on his waist. "So," she said. "Ready to hit the water?"

He curled his hands around her shoulders and looked into her dark, smiling eyes. "Ready if you are."

Isabela stepped back and, placing her hands on the hem of her dress, pulled it over her head all in one motion. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" She winked at him, then turned and ran into the waves, the foam swirling around her bare legs. Fenris removed his leggings and undershirt and followed her in. The water was colder than he'd expected, and he gasped at the shock of it splashing against his bare skin. 

Isabela was already submerged halfway up her torso, and she looked back over her shoulder at him. "C'mon," she called out. "You'll warm up faster if you get wet all at once." She dunked her head under the waves, then re-emerged, water pouring off her forehead and down her back. She opened her eyes and beckoned at him, eyes sparkling with a saucy smile.

With a quick nod, Fenris took a breath and closed his eyes, then dove forward into the water, letting it surround him. It was chilly at first, especially against his markings, but as Isabela promised he soon grew used to it, the water warming as he adjusted to the temperature. By the time he lifted his head back into the air, wiping the water from his eyes, he was comfortable enough to swim forward. Isabela had swum out even deeper, and he followed. A wave smacked him in the face, and he bobbed up, sputtering. "Kevesh! I am more out of practice than I thought."

"The water will keep you up," Isabela said. "You just need to trust it." She stretched out flat on her back, her arms straight out at her sides. Fenris imitated her, and he found it was easy to float here, to let himself ride the waves. He closed his eyes and let the sun warm his face. As he floated, he bumped into Isabela, who took his hand.

"Isn't it the best feeling?" He opened his eyes and turned his head to see her. She smiled at him, and he had to smile back. "Just you and me, floating free, not tethered to the world. It's almost as good as sailing. Or sex." She winked, then looked back at the wide blue sky. "I could stay here forever."

"Only if you want a lecture from Hawke," Fenris said, and she chuckled. Tightening his hand on hers, he tugged her closer until their sides were touching, warm beneath the water. He reached his other hand across to rest his palm on her stomach, and she made a soft noise of pleasure. "So, only almost as good as sex?"

"Sweet boy, nothing is better than sex if you're doing it right." She jackknifed in the water, then pulled them both upright, drawing his hand around her waist. They treaded water together, feet tangling together as they kicked enough to stay upright. The water wrapped around them, the waves lapping at their shoulders, and she touched her cheek to his, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke. "And I promise, we are most definitely doing it right." She left a light kiss on his earlobe, then his jaw, and then fastened their mouths together, hot in contrast to the water and the air. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, one hand tight against her waist, the other buried in her thick wet hair. 

She kissed him again, and again, her hand stroking up and down his back. He drew her closer to press himself into her, to feel his breasts against his chest. Her mouth moved to his neck, stroking his skin with her tongue, tracing the path of the lyrium up and down. He tipped his chin back and groaned softly, then gasped as her hand encircled his cock -- he hadn't realized one person could have so many hands, or do so many things with them at once. 

And then he pulled away and bounced up, sputtering. Isabela steadied him with her hands and gave him a quizzical look. He shook his head and spat the rest of the saltwater from this mouth. "You are... distracting." He swam back to her, putting one arm around her waist, and redoubled his kicking efforts. "I am not sure I can continue without another face full of water." 

She laughed. "Well. We can't have that, can we?" She pushed back on his shoulder, gently leaning him into the water. "Guess we'll just have to go one at a time, then." And Fenris closed his eyes as she stroked him, her touch and the warm sun and the rocking motion of the waves combining to transport him elsewhere, the pleasure coursing through him until he could take no more and he cried out, bucking against Isabela's hand as he came. She kissed him and he kissed her back, fingers tangled in her hair.

"Now," he murmured against her lips, "it is your turn." She lay back to float in the water, and Fenris righted himself, took her hand, and then paddled backwards until his toes touched sand. Once he was secure in his stance, he hooked his hands around her calves and pulled her toward his mouth.

"Ooooh." Isabela spread her arms outward and wrapped her legs around his shoulders. Fenris secured his grip on her hips, and then he took her with his tongue, stroking her inside and out, first gently, then harder, her taste mixing with the tang of the saltwater. He could hear her breathing, ragged over the waves; she gasped, her whole body shaking with her orgasm. He held her against him, cradling her until she stopped and let out a happy moan. Stroking her legs, he pulled away and stretched out to float again, lying next to her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Now that was relaxing," she said, lacing her fingers through his.

"It looks good on you, too," Fenris replied, and she laughed, pulling him into another underwater embrace.


End file.
